


【APH/金三角】夜宵

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——金三角，普设，车——放心食用的温馨小故事，普通的三人情侣（哪里普通了喂！——主要攻受为：仏米+英、米英+仏、英→仏←米（段落前有标示





	【APH/金三角】夜宵

正文：

亚瑟回到家的时候已经是深夜了，脱下沾满烟酒味的外套丢给佣人，褪下虚伪的假笑露出疲惫的神情，没听清佣人说了什么，只想快点回房间洗漱完毕后扑进大床的怀抱。  
卧室的空调早已提前开启，亚瑟舒适地呼了一口长气，直到现在他才算是真正放松下来。没有喧嚣的灯红酒绿，没有闲杂人等的干扰，独属于自己一个人的自由时间。  
清清爽爽的洗个头，把大脑放空舒舒服服地泡个澡，在睡前通过跟他的两位小情人隔空调个情，令人烦闷的一天也就疏解的差不多了。  
两位小情人？没错。在很多人眼里这都不奇怪，亚瑟·柯克兰那么年轻又有才华，而且很快将子承父业成为公司一把手，这样的精英阶层的贵公子身边怎么会没几个女（男）人围绕呢？  
亚瑟把手机从口袋里摸出来扔到床上，解下领带随手丢在一边松开几粒衬衫的扣子，弯下身把两条腿从闷热的西装裤里解放出来，光脚踩在地毯上走向浴室。  
“不知道阿尔和弗朗这会儿睡了没。”他轻声嘀咕着，毕竟现在已经快凌晨一点了。亚瑟忙的时候可能一个月都见不着面，但是和两人时不时的通话和短信还是有的。  
阿尔弗雷德，青春洋溢的大学生一名，性格很活泼，阳光又英俊，在校内小报《最心选的男友对象》投票中位列榜首；弗朗西斯，比亚瑟大一些，据他自己说是自由职业，至于具体每天都在干什么...听说有一次阿尔弗雷德让他带着自己兼职，结果第二天就打电话给亚瑟哭诉：嘤嘤嘤弗朗这个混蛋居然带我去当裸模！  
看这两个人的条件，肯定有许多人都以为是亚瑟包养了他们，但其实三人更像是情侣。阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯从来都不问亚瑟伸手要钱，他们之间是平等的恋爱关系。  
这是让亚瑟觉得很舒服的一点，既不互相依赖，也不像炮友那样毫无真情，压力大的时候那两个人的存在能让他觉得安心一些。或许亚瑟是很羡慕他们两个的，能够自由自在地享受时光，做自己想做的事情。  
“唉...”  
他又叹了一口气，这一刻的柔弱是在外人面前绝对不会展露的，推开门踏入了充斥着蒸汽的男人呻吟的浴室——

（仏米+英）  
“啊！弗朗..再重一点..”  
“呵呼..小阿尔弗真是...太棒了...”  
亚瑟：？？？  
自由过头了吧！为什么这两个人会在他家的浴缸里做爱啊！谁让你们进来的啊！呃...好像刚才佣人是对他说了点什么...但是他完全没听清。  
想必在佣人眼里已经把两人当作柯克兰少爷包养的情人了，刷脸就能进门，恭恭敬敬地为他们引路到亚瑟的卧室请他们稍等片刻，要是亚瑟再不回来甚至还会送上夜宵。  
“哦？我们的小少爷回来了。”弗朗西斯转过头在洗手池的镜子里看到了呆站在门口的亚瑟：“阿尔弗，不打声招呼吗？”  
说着又挺起腰胯冲高高翘起的小屁股撞去，尖叫声、肉体拍打声与激起的水花声一同响起，看来两人已经做了很久，现在的阿尔弗雷德已经只剩下哼哼的力气了。  
阿尔弗雷德跪趴在浅浅的一层温水中，湿滑的瓷壁让他很难保持平衡，全靠弗朗西斯插在他肚子里那根的肉棍支撑着。亚瑟家的浴缸非常大，三人一同沐浴其中也不会觉得挤，莫非是亚瑟早就预知了自己会有两位情人？  
“你们在干嘛啊！”亚瑟的表情变了又变，总算竖起眉毛吼出一句话。  
当然，回答是预料之中的：“在干啊。”  
弗朗西斯一脸无辜地答道，揉着手感极佳的臀肉抽出粗壮的阴茎，龟头离开穴口的时候发出一声清晰的“啵”，响亮到连走到洗手台边的亚瑟都听见了。  
“啊...别抽出去...”阿尔弗雷德扭头抱怨道，无暇跟亚瑟拌两句嘴，小穴张合着向后退去，它想要那根大棒棒再度温暖自己的体内。  
“要加入吗？”弗朗西斯拍了拍他的屁股示意稍安勿躁，甚至往边上挪了挪给亚瑟腾位置。  
“......”亚瑟震惊了一会也就平复了，他撑着洗漱台背过身扶额，冲着镜像对弗朗西斯摇摇头：“你们玩吧，我要洗个头。”头发上都是发胶很难受，还是先处理掉比较好。  
弗朗西斯颇为遗憾地耸耸肩，不过他可没忽视阿尔弗雷德像条蛇一样在原地扭动着翻过身，这小家伙坐起来张牙舞爪地想要挠他。  
“躺好，乖孩子。”他迅速控制住了伸过来的爪子，掐了一把有些许肥肉的腰肢，唔，看来这孩子没听他的话：还是那么爱吃垃圾食品。  
“唔！”阿尔弗雷德一脚踩空架在了弗朗西斯的肩膀上，崩紧的小腿因麻痒伸得老直，脚踝轻轻碰擦着柔软的耳垂，在情事中一切微小的举动都显得那么暧昧。  
弗朗西斯索性握住他乱动的双脚往自己身体底下拖了拖，看见自然打开的大腿间那道浅浅的沟壑被水面浸没了一小半，被扩张地较大的入口吞吐着水花显得有些焦躁，它想要的才不是这种不温不火的东西。  
“想要吗？”弗朗西斯好整以暇地微微前倾抚摸着男孩湿漉漉的金发，揉一把不知满是汗还是水的脸颊，不过他得到的是一个白眼和挑衅。  
“你再不进来..我就...啊——”  
正在刷牙的亚瑟听到了背后传来一声惊呼，深知这两个情人尿性的他看都不用看就知道发生了什么：弗朗西斯爱好缓慢的挑拨，是个情场老手；阿尔弗雷德则正是血气方刚的年纪，这两人碰撞在一起似乎总是后者被玩弄地多一些。  
正说话的档口下体被压上来的弗朗西斯贯穿，在体重的作用下那根又大又粗的分身进入得比前一次更深，阿尔弗雷德的双手胡乱地抓着，最后好不容易抓到了一边挂毛巾的扶手，把喉咙里的快意挤了出来：“啊！啊哈...对..就这样...进来...”  
双腿不自觉地攀住了弗朗西斯的腰，大有“这次不会放你走了”的意思，弗朗西斯笑了笑，俯下身抱住一脸享受的大男孩：“遵命，我的小国王。”  
“噗...”亚瑟闻言一口吐掉了嘴里的牙膏沫子：“你们又在玩什么play？”  
弗朗西斯被壮实的大腿夹得很紧，他一边重复着打桩机的动作一边艰难的回答道：“呼..他最近参加了学校的一个什么舞台剧，他演国王。”说着感觉到被后穴狠狠夹了一下：“哦...国王陛下生气了...”  
虽然嘴上不说，但阿尔弗雷德这个动作的意思一定是：跟我做爱还有空跟别人说话？给老子使劲干！  
“嘶...”在高潮边缘的穴肉极速且饥渴的蠕动着，这可要了弗朗西斯的老命了，不由得也提起全身的力气用力操开紧致的内壁，把自己埋入涌动的红肉之中。  
“嗯...唔哦..”阿尔弗雷德张着嘴胡乱地发出淫靡的声响，眼角瞟到亚瑟脱下了仅剩的衬衫光溜溜地踏进了浴缸里，溅起的水花像他脑子里翻涌的情潮一样一团糟，紧接着弗朗西斯的脸完全挡住了他的视线，嘴唇上传来香糯的质感引得他追寻亲吻，剩下的就在一片白光中什么都不知道了。

（米英+仏）  
阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地看着埋在他胯间的小脑袋，与他颜色相似的金发没了往日的清爽，带着洗发露的清香被水粘连在一起，湿漉漉地看上去色调更深了几分。  
“亚瑟今天回来地好晚。”阿尔弗雷德直到现在才算是跟亚瑟正式打了招呼：“最近都不来见我...Hero很寂寞哦？”  
亚瑟加重嘬了一口嘴里的性器官，方才射精过的家伙再度硬了起来，而且他这一口怀疑是不是吸出了些许遗留的精液，苦涩的味道在舌根处来不及品尝就咽了下去。  
“嗯...”阿尔弗雷德被舔得舒服地揉起了小肚子，他可不管亚瑟现在没空说话，一个话题接一个话题地抛出来：“弗朗还去学校看了我的表演，我明明也邀请了亚瑟的...”委屈的声线就像是个很久没见到男朋友的小女生。  
但是一般小女生不会用阴茎堵住男人的嘴，亚瑟用嘴唇包紧了龟头吸吮着，手里也没停下，一边撸动着下端一边抬起头，让嘴巴稍微停止作业一会：“跟你说了最近我很忙。”  
“忙得都忘记我们俩了？”弗朗西斯也来添乱，语气一个比一个黏腻，不过没有他手里的润滑剂黏，满手微凉的液体往亚瑟的臀缝里招呼进去。  
“呜...”臀肉紧绷了片刻就放弗朗西斯的手指进来了，皱紧的眉毛蜷成一团，下意识咬住嘴唇不让自己发出可疑的声音。  
对于这种可爱的反应无论是阿尔弗雷德还是弗朗西斯都忍不住想逗他，明明在性事上非常放得开，却执着于掩藏自己微小的举动，以为谁都没发现其实就像软嫩的半熟蛋，一戳就破流淌出鲜黄色的液体，实则是个内心黄黄的人呢。  
阿尔弗雷德伸手按住未擦干的头发往下压了压：“再多舔舔，我知道亚瑟最喜欢吃这个了，对吧？”  
被口水抛光的阳具直挺挺地往亚瑟脸上戳，对，他是很喜欢抱着两个情人的脖子不管不顾地叫唤到喉咙嘶哑，喜欢他们的粗壮进入自己的身体，把里面搅得乱七八糟...不过这些话亚瑟怎么会说出来呢。  
“哼。”与不屑的轻哼相反的，是诚实地伸出的小舌头顺着根茎缓缓舔到茎头，亲吻了一下往外冒淫液的小孔，将美味卷入口中：“哼，臭鸡巴。”你别那么口嫌体正直啊...  
弗朗西斯也笑了，他用指尖轻轻地在菊瓣打转，唇印忍不住落在了光滑的小屁股上，拍了拍左右晃动的臀丘示意他放松：“打开一点，这里爱吃的东西也要来了，我喂你好不好？”  
弗朗西斯的声线温柔起来真是能甜死人，怪不得时不时有女孩子围在身边，他是靠脸和谈吐就能钓到妹子的类型。听说有一段时间去牛郎吧打工，他那一个月的业绩简直独占鳌头，还差点被寂寞富婆包养，最后被同行嫉妒诬陷了点什么把他赶出来了。他倒也坦荡，想着正好从那富婆的眼底下销声匿迹，结了工资就跑了。  
这事儿在一次三人约会中告诉了两位情人，被亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德嘲笑了好一阵，笑完了问他：你到底能不能找到一份正常点的工作。

亚瑟没说话，只是含着龟头继续努力地侍弄着，不过屁股听话地抬高了一点，大腿往两边分开，头低臀高地趴在两人中间。  
弗朗西斯一手绕到前段撸弄起只是被爱人触碰就硬挺的小亚瑟，让受方觉得疼痛可不是一个好男人该做的，他细致地用手指涂抹窄小的内里，不过骚话还是要说的：“小少爷很久没用后面了吧？好紧...哥哥来帮你开开苞。”  
“唔嗯...”亚瑟想说点什么的，但是阿尔弗雷德按住他的脑袋不松手，变本加厉地顶起胯来，肿胀的性器在他的口腔里完全进入攻击态势，一下一下往他的喉咙里撞去，把他的味觉器官填充地满满当当。  
好难受...但又好舒服...两种矛盾的体感同时占据了亚瑟的大脑，嘴里被能激起自己缕缕欢愉的雄性气息占满，后面是喜欢的男人的手指进进出出，往他的敏感点上触碰，弗朗西斯的手法细腻又不失侵犯感，让亚瑟怀疑他再擦碰地重一点的话，自己就要被指奸到高潮了。  
“好了，差不多了。”以亚瑟的状态有点分不清这句话是谁说的，但是他知道自己前后的小嘴都饥渴难耐。  
阿尔弗雷德恋恋不舍地从暖和的喉口抽出了自己的性器，看着浑身发软的亚瑟被弗朗西斯的搂抱着胯腿坐到了他的上方。  
“乖，阿尔弗会让你爽一爽的。”  
“唔...”  
亚瑟主动扶住了高高翘起的分身，在两人的帮助下对准自己的小穴坐了下去：“啊——”  
然而他光是坐下去就已经没有力气自己起伏了，如弗朗西斯所说，他很久没有跟人做爱了，被充盈的瞬间要不是阿尔弗雷德捏着他的阴茎，几乎要克制不住射精的欲望。  
阿尔弗雷德好心地没有立刻动起来，他扶了一把亚瑟的腰，双手在马甲线与两颗小点儿之间来回扫荡夺取着所剩不多的理智：“亚瑟，你是不是又瘦了？”  
“有吗..”亚瑟自己也不太清楚，他坐在男人的炙热之上喘了口气，最近是有点累，父亲一下子把很多事情交给他处理，压力增大导致体重下降也是有可能的。他摇摇头不再去想工作上的事情，不然就太对不起进入做爱状态的情人了：“我..唔！”  
嘴巴突然被另一对唇瓣堵上了，是弗朗西斯扳过了他的脑袋送上一个吻。亚瑟愣了一下遂即将自己的舌头绕了上去，特意先刷了牙就是不想之后与情人接吻时满嘴烟味。他全身心应对着到来的热吻，对方渡来的温度亲密但不显狂热，由内而外撩拨着他的激情。  
阿尔弗雷德也在此时动了起来，小幅度地向上顶去，一层层剖开紧致内里的感觉非常棒，肉壁像是会呼吸般弹动着裹在硕大的根茎上，仿佛能在消瘦的肚皮表面顶出个大包来。  
“嗯..嗯...哈..”亚瑟还想加深这个吻，先退开的却是弗朗西斯，他微笑着揉了揉一脸迷茫的亚瑟，站起身跨出了浴缸。  
好吧，那就不管他了，有一个阿尔弗雷德还不够他享受的吗？论那话儿的大小，这年轻人可不输给弗朗西斯，每每都能让亚瑟爽得胡言乱语，在他怀里体会到高潮迭起的感觉。  
“啊..啊！”嘴唇没了阻碍，亚瑟撑着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀叫得更加欢实了。屁股些微抬起又随着对方的顶胯放下，两具肉体啪啪作响动静越来越大，小穴放肆地大张着放任棍体进进出出，把他顶上云霄。  
突然，耳边传来的风声让亚瑟吓了一跳，偏过视线望去，是弗朗西斯拿着吹风机回来了：“坐坐好，不赶快吹干会感冒的。”  
不得不说他的确是个贴心的大哥哥...个头啊！什么叫坐坐好，你他妈在被插入的状态下正经坐好试试？  
吐槽归吐槽，亚瑟还是被直起身体的阿尔弗雷德摆正了姿势，相连的部位一阵攒动逼出一声好听的呻吟，很快被风声给吹没了  
阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地他抱住胡乱地亲着，亚瑟的体内是高热的分身不断抽动，有些吵闹的风声温柔地吹拂起发丝，还被人有意无意地摩挲着脖颈后的敏感点...这场面既淫靡又温馨，亚瑟抱着阿尔弗雷德颇有肉感的身体，趴在他怀里到达了高潮。

（英→仏←米）  
“你们来也不跟我说一声。”亚瑟缩在被子里伸手摸索着什么。  
弗朗西斯边擦拭身体边走到床边，拿起翻滚到床角的手机扔给他：“给你发消息了，没看到？”  
“没有。”亚瑟伸手接住了，他就是在找这个：“忙着应酬，没看短信。”  
现在打开一看，弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德都给他发了好几条，内容也相似：“今晚在家吗？”、“我能来你家吗？”、“我在你家门口碰到了阿尔弗，我们一起去你房间等你。”  
两个自说自话的家伙...亚瑟翻了个白眼，感觉到床铺震动几下，弗朗西斯也掀开被子钻了进来。  
“喂喂，你们俩都要睡上来吗？太挤了吧？”虽说亚瑟的是双人床，但今晚有三个人，阿尔弗雷德还在浴室里：“睡客房去！”  
“不要。”弗朗西斯往亚瑟的身边挤了挤，大有：我都进来了就别想赶我走的意思。  
这会儿亚瑟没有半点情事时的缠绵了，满脸都写着嫌弃：“别过来！”  
说着在看不见的暗处互相推搡起来，两个裸男在被窝里打打闹闹，只会让温度不断上升，被角也越踹越远，最后难解难分地搂抱在一起暴露在空调的冷空气下。你咬我一口乳珠，我捏你一把蛋蛋，两根枪杆子在对方的小腹和腿根摩擦着逐渐长大，摇摇晃晃地表示自己也要加入这场战役。  
“嗯呜...”弗朗西斯被抢了先手，小兄弟在亚瑟手里充当了人质：“轻点，我的小少爷。”虽说是痛哼，但紧接着语气里却带着一丝轻佻，就像是大胆勾引一夜情郎之后，娇滴滴地躺在床上打开腿，用既期待又魅惑的眼神勾引人坠入情海。  
亚瑟勾起嘴角揉了它两把，满意地听到断断续续的低吟。方才在床上躺下的时候还有些倦意袭来，现在这么一闹腾完全不想睡了，眼里隐隐透着饿狼般的绿芒，只想把这么骚的货色狠狠蹂躏一番。  
柯克兰家的合作商大概想不到吧，这个在他们面前礼仪得体谈吐大方的年少英才还有这么狂野的一面，脱下了绅士衣衫后完全变了一个人似的，浑身上下散发着放荡不羁的气势。不过他的笑容要比在酒席上时灿烂许多，不含丝毫虚假与刻意，是一种发自内心的真实快感。  
弗朗西斯与亚瑟相识得久一些，在没有阿尔弗雷德之前，亚瑟的秘密情人就只有他一个。而且那时亚瑟还在上学，弗朗西斯也不敢这么大张旗鼓地跑到他家去，万一被老柯克兰撞见这笑话可就大了。  
他们在午夜的公园颠鸾倒凤；在滂沱大雨中入住Love Hotel；抑或是偶尔跑到弗朗西斯的暂住地，在小小的铁床架上把骨头都摇散了。弗朗西斯陪伴了亚瑟那么多年，最清楚他在什么时候需要什么。  
弗朗西斯噙着笑意，大手大脚的在床上摊开了身体，肩膀上不知何时多了个咬痕，估计是刚才在被子里抹黑啃上去的：“来吧，做你想做的。”  
“想掐死你信不信？”  
“你下不了这个手。”  
“哦...我让阿尔掐。”  
刚刚从浴室里出来的阿尔弗雷德：？？？

“说真的。”亚瑟在把分身塞小洞之后长舒了一口气，但转而有点不悦地问道：“我怀疑你在外面是不是还有别的情人。”  
“怎么可能～”上翘的尾音一点都不像急于撇清自己的样子，弗朗西斯把腿又往两边打开了些，还闲亚瑟进入得不够深似的：“我可只有你...”  
正说着突然被人捧起了脸，正对上阿尔弗雷德那“天然无害”的眼神，他急忙改口：“..和小阿尔弗。”  
“......”一听就像是说谎说惯了的人的台词，这位花花公子到底在外面惹了多少桃花债？说起来他每天都在干什么其实阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都不清楚，只知道动不动就换了份工作，他们也不追问，个人有个人的活法。  
弗朗西斯见两位情人都露出了不信任的神情，追问的蓝眸和戏谑的祖母绿一同向他射来，他咽了口口水，是不是不要在自己当下面那个的时候作死比较好？而且还是有两个攻方的情况下。  
“呃...听我解释..”法/国人总是投降地特别快，但转念一想又觉得亚瑟的质问毫无道理：“小少爷居然这么不相信我..真让哥哥伤心..”  
“下面都松成这样了，还说没跟别人玩过？给老子夹紧点。”出现了，亚瑟的流氓模式。说难听点这叫衣冠禽兽，不知道老柯克兰听到自己颇有教养的儿子居然爆出“老子”这种词会作何想。  
弗朗西斯的手被阿尔弗雷德拖去撸管了，他握着粗大不徐不疾地前后抚动着说道：“这不是...你来之前跟阿尔弗玩了一会儿嘛...”说着疯狂冲阿尔弗雷德眨眼。  
但这个AKY却假装没看见：“我今天可没进去过你后门。”  
亚瑟挑挑眉，以一种几乎是威胁的力道握紧了他脆弱的小兄弟：“你要是不坦白的话，我就叫阿尔一起进·去。”性器在甬道里强硬地戳入，肉壁因两方面的痛感猛烈收缩，这一切都被裹紧的龟头受用到了。  
弗朗西斯有点欲哭无泪：“我括约肌本来就发达行了吧...”  
“那就更容易吃下两根了。”  
“赞成！”  
这都哪儿跟哪儿啊...弗朗西斯心生一计，赶紧下嘴叼住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎使劲往嘴里嘬。双腿也环住了亚瑟的腰胯，把自己往两根肉棒下送，提醒他们少说话多实干。  
亚瑟不怀好意地用指腹搓动着弗朗西斯的乳头，扬起的笑容越绽越危险。视线从吞下自己阴茎的小穴一路上移，腰腹有几条红手印，是刚才打闹时被他抓出来的，白种人的皮肤总是很显色；浅褐色的小点被掐弄玩弄着，但弗朗西斯一点反抗都没有，只是专心地吸吮顶入喉头的庞然大物。  
其实他对弗朗西斯没有任何不满，会那样找茬只是一种...类似于情绪上的发泄。亚瑟平时的生活是那么光鲜亮丽，可没人知道他内心的煎熬和隐秘的欲望，他好不容易从这两位情人身上找到了宣泄口。  
所以他直起身把弗朗西斯的大腿掰到最大限度，由上自下狠狠地插入为他开放的孔洞，没有一丝犹豫和怜悯，睿智的眼眸中闪现出旁人没见过的疯狂，在用力地操弄身下人的同时，其实也是在拷问自己的灵魂。  
“唔！唔！唔哇...”  
弗朗西斯一句完整的话都说不出来，但是食髓知味的身体自动做出了反应，配合亚瑟的抽动把床垫都撞歪了。次次都擦过敏感点的刺激让他想要放声叫喊，却被阿尔弗雷德堵了个严严实实。

“亚瑟，他比你更会舔诶～”阿尔弗雷德牵过弗朗西斯的手让他再多照顾一下自己的蛋蛋。  
“哼，怎么...”原本想说“怎么可能”，但立马反应过来瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，在这个方面好像没必要一较高下。  
幸好智商没有在精虫上脑中下线，亚瑟捋了一把刚吹干又有点被汗水浸湿的头发，把刘海全都整理到额后的模样看上去禁欲极了。随后又垂下头去亲吻平坦的小腹，虽然不知道弗朗西斯每天都在做什么，但这么多年下来身材还是保持地那么好，与第一次见面时一样——  
那是他第一次成年后去酒吧，和朋友说好要大醉一场，结果好像在第三杯的时候就倒下了。后来听同行的人说，自己醉醺醺地扯着一个酒保的腰带不肯放手，还含情脉脉地说要教他做菜。  
当然，这些亚瑟都不记得了，他只知道第二天早晨自己赤身裸体地躺在了一个陌生男人的身边。这个男人自称弗朗西斯，并且表示会负起责任...然而关于那晚到底谁上谁下的真相，亚瑟和弗朗西斯各执一词。  
“还用问吗当然是我了！”  
“咳...你那晚都喝醉了，任哥哥摆布。”  
阿尔弗雷德适时地把自己抽了出来，放开弗朗西斯的嘴看着两人又双叒叕吵了起来：“话说...”他托着下巴想起了什么似的说道：“我跟你们的第一次见面时，你们也在吵架。”  
而且剧情与上述惊人的相似，只不过阿尔弗雷德并不是醉倒的，具体原因...至今是个谜。  
总之当阿尔弗雷德清醒的时候，就看到了昨晚自己想要搭讪的对象：亚瑟，和端着早饭进来的弗朗西斯。前者表情似乎有点别扭，嘴上说什么：“谁让你擅自晕过去的，还痛不痛啊？呃..别误会我才不是在关心你...”  
后者放下餐盘憋笑地下巴上的胡子都在抖：“他这是在向你道歉。”  
“才没有！”  
“小少爷总是不说真心话呢～”  
对，当时那两个人的对白也是这样的。阿尔弗雷德原本想问发生了什么，还未张嘴肚子先叫，于是抓起了盘中的三明治咬了一口，那是比妈妈做的或是在外面买的要好吃一千倍的美味。  
“我现在的真心话就是要把你操射！”  
“啊哈！粗鲁...啊！啊...”  
没有了阻碍的嘴唇如亚瑟所愿地发出高昂的淫叫，余韵未散的穴肉再度迎来深入的凿弄，散乱的金发在床垫上反复拖扯出弯弧，随后又被阿尔弗雷德挑在指尖把玩。  
那天之后阿尔弗雷德就算是跟两人认识了，又过了一段时间就成了现在这种关系。如果说对亚瑟是一见钟情，那么对弗朗西斯就是日久深情，嗯，“日”可能是动词。  
他玩弄着细软的发丝，一度觉得弗朗西斯如果把胡子剃了的话一定更加好看，尤其是现在这般攥着床单被男人按在身下操弄的模样，岂不就像是个女孩子？  
“呃啊...那你敢..告诉阿尔弗..哈...你的死扛是怎么..啊...把他打晕的吗？”  
“？？？”  
等一下？死扛？那不是亚瑟的“生化武器”吗？什么叫他把我打晕？阿尔弗雷德不小心拽住了一小揪头发，一脸懵逼。  
“咝...”  
“不...不是！那是个...意外...”  
“死扛？打晕？”  
“喂喂不要拉我精心保养的秀发啊...”  
“别听他胡说！是弗朗扔的！”  
“是你拉着我非要让我尝你做的‘美食’！”  
“是你不识货！还扭扭捏捏不肯吃！”  
“怎么可能吃下去啊！那怎么看都不是可食用的东西吧！”  
“停...停一下！我一直以为我是被铁饼之类的东西砸了一下才晕过去的...”  
“实话跟你说了吧，是一盘死扛被不小心掀飞了出去，砸到了正在走过来的你。”  
“铁你个头！明明是我特意做给...哼！”  
“哦？特意做给哥哥我的？”  
“....你果然还是去死吧！”

End

——————————  
Free Talk：  
哎呀真是欢快的三个人呀（以及金三的tag也真的是冷呀  
总之结局就是三个裸男在床上吵成一团，挺有爱的不是吗～  
发现每种三角的关系都不太一样，有机会都试一试


End file.
